farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Liza Snow
|birth = 1988, Los Angeles, California |death = |ages = 24 |status = Player Determined *Alive *Deceased, throat slit by Jason Brody for Citra (Join Citra) |occupations = Actress |affiliations = Jason Brody |relationships = *Jason Brody (ex-boyfriend, player determined) *Steven (ex-boyfriend) |appearances = *Far Cry 3 |first_appearance = Make a Break for It |last_appearance = Hard Choices |role = *Jason's Girlfriend *Ally |gender = Female |height = 5' 8" (1.73 m) |weight = 123 lbs (56 kg) |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Green |actor = Mylène Dinh Robic }} 'Liza Snow '''is a main character of ''Far Cry 3. She is Jason Brody's kidnapped girlfriend. Biography Liza was born an only child to dysfunctional parents, hardening her into a responsible woman. Some years later, she met and fell in love with Jason Brody. Liza attended the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) and was the student council president there. It is assumed that she attained a degree from UCLA. She had a part to become a Hollywood star, but she missed her shoot when she and her friends were kidnapped by pirates led by the sadistic Vaas Montenegro during their trip to Rook Islands. Later on Vaas attempts to kill her along with Jason by burning a building, but fails as Jason escapes and rescues Liza. Following her rescue, Jason takes her to a cave beneath Dr. Earnhardt's mansion, which is a safe haven for Jason's friends. Liza remains in the cave until after Jason informs his friends that he isn't leaving the Rook Islands. This news is heartbreaking to Liza, stating that she has wanted Jason to grow up all this time and now he is leaving her, now that he has. During the period of time in which Jason rescues Riley, the Rakyat kidnap all of the previously rescued friends and take them to Citra's Temple. By the end of the game, Jason has a choice of either saving his friends or siding with Citra Talugmai. If the player chooses to side with Citra, Jason slits Liza's throat with a knife and the rest of the group will be killed. If the player chooses to save his friends, he instead cuts off the ropes of Liza and indirectly leads to Dennis accidentally stabbing Citra, after which Jason and his friends leave the island by boat. Mission appearances * Make a Break for It * Mushrooms in the Deep (Voice) * Prison Break-in * Island Port Hotel * Keeping Busy * The Social Club * Saving Oliver * Unhappy Reunion * Ambush (Phone call) * Citra's Favor * Hard Choices (Can be killed) Trivia * Originally Liza was named "Nikki" in the worldwide "Stranded" trailer but the developers changed their minds and renamed her to "Liza". * Liza is voiced by Mylène Dinh Robic, who also voices Noore Najjar in Far Cry 4. * The night prior to Jason, his friends, and brothers skydiving to Rook Island, the player is made aware by Daisy that Liza and Jason were in disagreement or as Daisy puts it, Jason was having "girlfriend troubles." From the Mushrooms in the Deep mission, the player learns that the troubles might have stemmed from an argument over the vacation: Liza received a role from a Hollywood studio during the vacation and Jason is upset that this will interfere with the vacation (it is inferred that it might at least cause Liza to return to California early). * During an optional one-sided dialogue with Liza following the mandatory cut-scene after Jason returns to the cave with Keith, she expresses her condolences to Jason over Riley's alleged death. * Liza is fairly worried about Jason's safety and his mental well-being, and this becomes evident during some of the cave cut-scenes. In addition, while Liza approves of Jason's growing confidence/ability to take charge, she is upset that this (as the player might reasonably assume) is causing a rift in their relationship. This validates the notion that Jason's transformation into a warrior is a double-edged sword as his growing confidence is associated with the transformation (and while he attains the skills/confidence to get his friends back, he gradually alienates himself from them and begins to disassociate himself from his past). * When you save Liza and go to the mansion, if you shoot at her she will come towards you in an aggressive manner, similar to how a Rakyat warrior do when they get shot at by the player. * In early artwork of the game characters, Liza had short hair instead of long hair. * In the mission Hard Choices, when Jason walks the fiery path, Liza is seen as the ink monster. * After saving Oliver, Liza mentions one of her exes, Steven. * Liza initially fell for Grant's togetherness, but instead fell in love with Jason. * It's possible for Liza to run over and kill pirates during her and Jason's escape in the mission Island Port Hotel, making her one of the only killers in the group after Grant, Jason and possibly followed by Oliver. Gallery Rizaart.jpg|Concept art Fc3liza.PNG|Liza Snow. Liza1.png Liza2.png Liza3.png tumblr_mma8mxbkpB1r31o4po1_500.png tumblr_mgst0oCM0e1robhn4o2_r1_500.png Far-Cry-3-PC-review-9-610x344.jpg|After Jason saves Liza. FC3 Liza.png FC3 Liza 02.jpg FC3 People (9).png|In Survival Guide